Becca meets Charlie McDonnell
by princessninja174
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Becca is alone. When a new student comes to school.


**So this is my first one shot and I decided to write it for my lovely cousin Becca. I hope you like this short story.**

I woke up this morning with the alarm blaring like crazy. Ugh the one day I hated the most out of the whole year. I looked at the giant calendar on my wall and I looked at the date. I already knew what it was but I just wanted it to pass.

Hi, I am Rebecca but most of my friends call me Becca. I guess I am just like an average teenager except I don't have a billion friends and don't have a boyfriend every week. I wasn't a loner I just didn't like talking to anyone. It's not because I'm shy. It's because one of my old friends betrayed me when she got her first boyfriend.

We were really good friends in eighth grade and we would hang out all the time. There was this one guy and he started hitting on her. She immediately felt like she was a guy magnet that could get everyone. She started avoiding me and I was losing my best friend. I confronted her about it but she claimed that it was my fault. Then a few weeks after that argument we both stopped talking and then her first boyfriend broke up with her. She thought it was my fault and I don't see how it could be. So she started back stabbing me. She was spreading rumors about me and then everyone just stopped talking to me.

The school I go to is pretty nice and it has a good education system but some students here are so terrible. Well I have to go to it and honestly I wish I could just move and start over.

It was about half an hour before the bus came and I got ready like always. But today I felt like wearing something cute. Usually I just wear jean capris and flowy shirt but today was Valentine's Day. I might as well wear something cute. I walked to the mirror in front of my closet and pushed it open so I could see all the clothes I could possibly wear. I decided to wear a tank top that was flowy at the bottom. The color of it was navy blue and it had sparkles on the top half of it. With that I wore Jean shorts because where I live it is hot during all the seasons. Then I put on a pair of my blue Sperry's. I then fixed my hair. I went over to my makeup desk which was just a desk with a mirror in front of it that was covered in all of my makeup.

The clothes I was wearing were mostly navy blue because that was my favorite color. I chose to use a light blue eye shadow lined with white eye liner. I fluttered my eyes open and closed quickly and then put on my mascara. The mascara immediately made my eyes look bigger and I liked it that way. Next I put on a bright pink shade of blush. I took out my blush brush and I put just enough so you could tell. I did want to overdue all the makeup. Next I took a red/pink baby lips lipstick and then quickly applied it. I smacked my lips and then did my hair.

Usually I just pin half of my hair back but today I curled my hair. Curling my hair only took ten minutes and that was just enough time for me to be everything ready for school. I curled my hair and it turned out to look like ringlets. I brushed my fingers through my hair not trying to mess up the ringlets. Then I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

I got onto the bus and looked around. I usually sat by myself but I guess there were no open seats. I decided to grab a seat next to some guy that I have never seen before. "Hey, Can I sit here?" I asked him while pointing to the see next to him. He just smiled at me and moved his back pack onto the ground. I sat down and decided to introduce myself "Hey, I'm Becca" I said trying not to sound awkward like I usually do. "Hi, I'm Charlie. I just moved here and this is my first day of school here" he said. He was extremely cute and had a really nice smile. I got lost in his gaze because his eyes were so gorgeous. They were hazel and they were sparkly. "Well I could show you around. I-If you want?" I stuttered when I said that but I hope he didn't notice. "I would really like that" He said.

There was something about Charlie that I really liked. He didn't avoid me like other people and he was really attractive. We both walked off the bus together and I helped him find his locker. "So do you know where your next class is?" I asked him. "Its science with Mr. Jacobson" He said and I just smiled "Well I guess I will see you there". After I said that I went to my locker and got my stuff for science.

I walked into science holding all my materials and looked for Charlie. Charlie was sitting down in a seat at the back of the classroom and guess who I saw? I saw that jerk from eighth grade. We are in tenth grade now and she is hitting on a new student. Gah give him a break he just got her. Charlie was just sitting down and she was sitting on the desk right in front of him. He looked really uncomfortable. I decided to help him "Charlie, want to sit beside me" I offered pointing to the seat next to me. He got up straight away and ran beside me grabbing all his items "Thanks you totally saved me, I thought she was going to eat me or something" he said and I just started laughing "Don't worry she is just a butthead". I turned around and she was in her seat. She just gave me a dirty glare.

I just looked away and avoided her. Soon Mr. Jacobson walked into the room. "Alright students we have a new student named Charlie McDonnell" He said. Charlie quickly stood up and waved to everyone with a big smile on his face. He sat back down and then waved to me again. I quickly waved back and it was pretty cute of him to wave to me considering the fact that we have been talking all morning and he was sitting literally right beside me.

"Today we are going to continue the group projects that we started last time and Charlie pair up with Rebecca because she is my best student and doesn't have a partner already" Mr. Jacobson said. I told Charlie exactly what the project was and he caught on really fast. It was pretty fun actually have a partner for a project. Most times I would work alone on group projects and teachers would usually be fine with it.

Charlie and I started to work on the project which was supposed to be a model of a dissected frog. Out of nowhere Charlie asked "Just wondering but would you like to come to my house after school to just hang out". I said sure because he seemed really nice and how could I say no to a guy with a really attractive face. I think I may have a crush on him but I'm not sure yet. Also it was Valentine's Day. I would actually like to have a boyfriend for Valentine's Day at least once!

After forty five minutes of working in class Charlie and I packed up out stuff and went to out separate classes.

We met up again at lunch and we sat together. A coincidence that we both pack lunches. We spent the whole entire lunch period talking about funny family stories and just joking around. We evened shared a chocolate cupcake that Charlie had but wanted to share it with me. I think he may like me too. Hopefully he does.

After lunch we separated again and I did see him in the hallways and we just waved to each other.

Finally the day was over of everyone exchanged Valentines and me just standing there like "Yeah I'm allergic to Valentines stuff so no one is giving them to me". I got on the bus and Charlie was already there. He signaled me to come sit next to him. I did. He both got off at his stop.

I looked at his house and it was pretty. There was a giant garden in the front and a backyard play set. When we got into his house his giant dog ran up to me and nearly tackled me over. Charlie helped me up and said "Sorry about that, It means he likes you".

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Charlie got both of us drinks and small snacks. "Soooo. What's up?" I said trying to break the silence. "Nothing just staring at a really pretty girl" Charlie said. It took me a second to figure out that I was the pretty girl he was staring at "OOOOH! I'm the pretty girl. Aww that's so nice of you to say" I said blushing. "So I know we just met but would like to be my girlfriend because you're so nice and really pretty" Charlie said. Woohoo I might actually have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. "Hmmm YES!" I said. I know I sounded really desperate but it made him laugh so that is good. Then Charlie ran away to the other room and came back quickly with a box of chocolates and flower. He handed the both to me and hugged him.

The End

**So how was that? Please review and if anyone wants a one shot then just ask me.**


End file.
